Getting Worse?
by Fanpire102
Summary: The relationships in the story like the relationships from twilight. so summary- Shawna's mom leaves her and her dad. her dad becomes drunk and abusive. will he stop? will her friends be able to help?and will find and extra friendship with herfriend Caleb
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Leaving"

I was sitting there on my bed, in my room (on the first floor) crying my eyes out. She left. I knew it would happen eventually but I never really thought about it.

My mother was always….spontaneous, so living in a small town was never for her. My dad would always say to her that staying here would be better for me her 'precious' daughter. But she never felt that way, she would leave then come back sometimes, and she didn't care about me or my dad or anything. All she cared about was herself, and so she left. For good this time.

I picked up my phone, and dialed the familiar number. He answered on the third ring.

"Shawna it's two in the morning why are you calling me?" he was tired and grumpy, but I had to talk to someone.

"Caleb," I sobbed into the phone, couldn't push myself to say anymore than that.

"Shawna? Are you crying?" now he was worried. "yes," I breathed out

"What happened?" I couldn't figure out what to say so I wouldn't start hysterics.

"She left," that's when the hysterics started. "and I don't think she's coming back this time."

" meet me in your back yard I will be there in ten minutes." the phone went dead. I got up put on my shoes -still dressed in my clothes from that day- and grabbed the blanket from my bed. I opened the window and jumped out, then ran to the back of the house as fast as I could so my dad wouldn't notice.

When I got to the yard I sat on one of the lawn chairs that my mom had just put there one week ago, and started sobbing. Even the most unrelated things made me cry.

Not too long after I heard footsteps coming from the woods behind my house. I knew it was Caleb. He came in front of me and knelt down. I felt his warm hand on my chin pulling my face up. It wasn't until then that I realized was cold so I shivered. Caleb took the blanket that was laying on the other lawn chair and wrapped it around me. He then picked me up from the seat sat down and put me on his lap.

"Shawna, do you want to talk about it?" I know he was concerned but now wasn't a good time to talk. "maybe later." I said silent tears running down my cheeks. As we sat there he pulled out his ipod and put on the classical music that I always listened too when I couldn't fall asleep- Ludovico Einaudi. With that I fell asleep, sitting next to my best friend.

That night I had the worst night ever. I was remembering what happened when my mom left.

"_Michael! Michael! Get down here." my mom was 'calling' my dad downstairs. I was sitting in the next room doing my homework, and listening. _

"_Sarah what is it?" my dad said coming down the stairs. "I'm trying to work!"_

"_oh isn't that nice. You were working." my mom yelled. "I can't do this anymore! I'm leaving, and I'm taking Shawna with me!" I froze. Every other time that she had said she was leaving she never said she was going to take me with her. This time I don't think she's coming back._

" _Your not leaving again! And you are definitely not taking Shawna anywhere!" my dad spat at her _

" _We'll see about that!" She spat back.._

_That's when she came into the room I was in and grabbed my arm. Then dragged me to the kitchen where my dad was still standing._

"_She's coming with me!" she yelled "tell him!" she said in my face, and pushed me forward. I couldn't speak, that's when the tears started . I didn't want to go with her, but I didn't want to go another day without seeing her. But I had to decide stay here with my dad, or go with my mom and never know what's going to happen next. I chose to stay with my dad. Instead of going up to him and telling him what I was going to leave with her. I ran up to him and stood behind his back ._

" _so that's your decision is it?" my mother whispered. Her eyes became cold and dark. "you'll regret that. Do you know what's going to happen to your father while I'm gone," she paused, and I tried as hard as I could to understand what she was saying but I couldn't. "I guess not then." she whispered. She walked towards the door and I followed tears still falling down my cheeks. I hadn't noticed she had a stuffed bag over her shoulders. _

_She opened the door, then stepped in front of me. Her eyes still cold, and black. And whispered "I'm going to come back for you. Watch." then said. "Have a nice life" loud enough so my dad could hear. He was standing not far behind us. With that Sarah West walked out on her family. _

_After she walked out the door I ran to my room, to look out the window. There she was getting in the car and drive out onto the road, giving a quick glance at me through the window. And she had the nerve to wave at me, but I just looked down and walk to my bed letting my sorrow take me._

After that dream I started to remember the better things good things, like my friends: Kaylie, Jared, Melanie (Caleb's sister), her boyfriend Tristan and of course my best friend Caleb.

We all met in kindergarten (we were all 5/6). So we've been friends for about 10 years. Caleb and I are practically brother, and sister. We do everything together like going to the movies, going to the mall when Melanie forces too, study together, and of course we go to the same school. This night reminded me that no matter what Caleb will always be there to help me out. I can tell him anything and he won't judge, unlike some of my other friends. If I told Melanie something she sometimes overreacts, if I tell Kaylie something she sometimes takes it too seriously. Tyler is the worst of them all because he takes everything like a joke, or gets overprotective. Now Jake I can tell something's to because he calms me down with his laid back attitude but him acting like that gets annoying at sometimes. That's why I tell most everything to Caleb. He's my best friend.

I woke up in the morning and I was still sitting next to Caleb on the lawn chair his head laying on top of mine, still sleeping. It was still dark but I could see the sun on the horizon. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on to see what time it was. On my phone it said 5:30. Then it vibrated letting me know I had 2 messages from my mom, 1 from my dad, and three text messages from Melanie. I opened Melanie's txt first.

_Shawn_ _wat happened? I heard Caleb talking to u early this morning! Then he was gone!! Wats goin on?!_

_ 3 Mel :\_

The two other messages were the same. Next I deleted the two messages from my mom. I already knew what they said 'please baby come with me' ' you know I still love you' ' I'll never be too far if you need me'. But no I'm sorry! No, I regret what did, because she doesn't. She doesn't care how much I hate her for doing this, and she will never get to see me or hear my voice again because of what she did.

Now there was the fact that my dad left me a message. Why would he call my cell phone if I was in the house -well if he thought I was in the house-. This message I listened to.

_Shawny, Shawny , what are youUuUuU doing. I can hear you crying , but you won't answer meeeeeeee. Don't cry Shawny , we're better off without her. Don't worrRrRryyyyy._

He was drunk. I knew this would happen. It happened every time my mom left, but stopped when she came back. I wondered what would happen now since she's not coming back. I sat back in the position I was in when I woke up and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harsh Wake Up Call"

I felt someone pulling on my arm. Then something that tasted awful was suddenly in my mouth. I started coughing. I sat up and opened my eyes, but couldn't stop coughing. I saw my dad standing in front of me with a flask in his left hand his right hand was holding my right arm. Caleb was moving around still asleep on the chair.

"Shawna Lillian West," my dad practically yelled. There were lines under his eyes, so I could tell he didn't get any sleep last night-if he did sleep at all- and he was still drunk. "I go into your room this morning and you weren't there then I came out here and see you asleep with _him_."

"Calm down dad. It's just Caleb." I whispered so I wouldn't wake him. When I said that my dad just got angrier that I talked back. So he grabbed Caleb's arm and threw him on the grass.

"Caleb!" I shrieked

"What the hell!" Caleb yelled. "What's going on?!" My dad grabbed my arm squeezing it tight.

"So Caleb, what brings you hereon this _fine _morning?" What's wrong with him? My dad knows Caleb. He knows he's my best friend. Can him being drunk really make him forget?

"Dad, your drunk. Just go inside!" I told him. My dad looked at me then back to Caleb.

" Caleb go home. I need some time to talk with my daughter." my dad squeezed my arm even tighter. I took a deep breath and tried to pry my dad's hand away from my arm. Caleb saw I was in pain but I spoke before he had a chance to say anything.

"Caleb, listen to him." He listened to me and got up. He walked toward the woods and went through. His house is lays right through the woods and down the street. After Caleb was gone, my dad pulled me into the house. I have to admit, I was scared. My dad was being different this time. Usually he just sits in his study and drinks but today it was worse he had no idea what he was doing. He Didn't know he was hurting me. He Didn't know how much he was scaring me. He didn't know what was doing!

"Shawna, my dear, dear Shawna," he said slowly, calmly. "what did you tell him?!" he was yelling now.

" nothing!" I reassured him "I swear!" That did it. He raised his arm and prepared myself. He hit me across the face with the back of his hand. I screamed with agony , he was wearing his wedding band along with another ring. After that he left me there. The side of my face throbbing in pain. 

I just sat there not moving. So finally I got up and walked into the kitchen and got an advil from the cabinet. Then walked to my room, to see if there was a mark on my face. Thankfully there wasn't it was just red, and a small black and blue mark by the side of my eye from where his ring hit.

My phone started ringing, in my pocket. I took it out as fast as i could so my dad wouldn't hear. It was Caleb.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Oh thank god! Shawna are you O.K? I heard you scream!" He was frantic. I didn't know what to say. Tell him what my dad did so I wouldn't get him more worried? Not tell him and lie to my best friend? That's when my decision was made for me. "Shawna! Shawna! Who are you talking to?" I heard my dad yell from the hallway. " I heard your phone ring! Who are you talking too!" I have to lie to my best friend.

" Caleb I have to go!" I said into the phone.

"Shawna what's going on?!" he was almost as scared as I was. 

"I have to go!" I started crying, making it hard to talk. "don't…….call me …..anymore". I knew he was about to protest so I just closed the phone. I couldn't get him anymore involved than he already was.

"Shawna who are you talking to?!" now he was right outside the my door now. I deliberated whether to open my door or not. He was banging on it by now so I threw my phone onto my desk and opened the door. He was standing right there, the angriest I've ever seen him.

"I wasn't talking to anyone." my voice was almost a whisper. He grabbed my arm and pushed me toward my desk where my cell phone was lying. 

"Pass it to me!" he yelled in my ear. I did as he said and handed him my phone. He took it in one hand then released my arm -which now had a black and blue from the force- and used it to break my phone in two pieces. He was getting even angrier with every breath he took. 

I started walking backward toward my bed, and he followed slowly. he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You are never to talk to Caleb, or his family again. And you are to tell no one about your mother. Do you understand me?" I just stood there frozen. So I just nodded my head, unable to trust my words. I didn't know what he was going to do next. But he pulled back and said in a calm voice "I can't trust you." I closed my eyes bracing myself for what he was going to do. It suddenly felt like a baseball hit my eye, and my head was aching like it had been cracked open. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dreams can show the truth"

The sky was black. I was standing in the back of my house. Caleb, Melanie, the rest of their family and my friends were standing there. All of them were saying the same thing 'tell us! Tell us what happened'. then Caleb stepped forward, and grabbed my hand. "Shawna," he said "Tell me what happened." I didn't say anything. "Please! I want to help you!" I tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. I wanted to tell him what my dad did! I wanted to tell him how much it hurt! And I wanted to tell him that I need him to help me! But I couldn't something was pulling me back.

All of a sudden the backyard was gone and I was inside the living room in my house. My dad was passed out in the recliner there were at least ten different empty bottles sitting around on the floor, table, and couch.

Now I was being pulled into another room. I was in my room. But _I _was already there. I was sitting on the edge of my bed. I had a black eye and bruises up and down my left arm, and my legs. Like I had been pushed down the stairs of something. Things around my room were broken. And so was my arm! I had a cast on, and I was crying. What was happening?! The sun was rising quickly and there was a knock at the front door. I looked out the window -and the other me ran up to it still crying- it was Caleb! My dad opened the front door and started yelling at him.

"Caleb what the hell are you doing here! I told you never to come back!" Caleb pushed the door open before my dad can shut it in his face.

"I'm not leaving until you let me see her" he spat at my dad

"Well then I hope you like waiting, because you'll be able to see her when hell freezes over! TWICE!" then he shut the door. Caleb looked crushed.

The me in my dream started crying again and opened the window as Caleb was walking by.

"Caleb!" she whispered. He came to the window.

"Shawna! What happened to you?" he was very upset now.

"Come in through the window and I'll explain everything" Caleb climbed in through the window and closed it. He went up to 'me' and inspected all the bruises that 'I' had.

I started to say something but I couldn't understand what it was. Everything got hazy, and I felt my head and eye throbbing. I jumped up from my bed and landed on my floor.

"It was a dream?" I whispered to myself. The movement I just made sent my head into a frenzy hurting so bad. My eye wasn't feeling so hot either. I couldn't remember what had happened to make me fell this way. I walked over to the mirror, and what saw was horrible one whole side of my face was red and the opposite eye was completely black and blue. I went and turned on the light, then went back to the mirror. That's when I saw that there was a red spot in my hair. It was blood! How did I hit my head to make it bleed. I couldn't remember how this happened. Just that before my dream, I was with my dad and he was-… my DAD! My dad did this to me! I started crying "I need you mom" I whispered "I need you to come and make it stop! I need you mommy."

I turned of my light, locked the door and went back in my ,bed crying. I fell asleep listening tom favorite classical music and fell into a silent, dreamless sleep.

Again I woke up with my head and eye throbbing. This time is felt like my head was banging. No wait, the banging was coming from the other side of my door.

"Shawna open the door!!" he was still drunk, and still angry. I ran to the door and opened it. "Why was your door locked?! Never lock you door do you hear me?" before I could say anything he pulled me downstairs and into the kitchen by the phone. There was a piece of paper right by it.

Calls From:

Caleb

Caleb

Caleb

Caleb

Melanie

Caleb

Melanie

Melanie

Caleb

Caleb

"They keep on calling, so you must have told them something! Didn't you!" he yelled and pushed me against the wall.

"I swear I didn't tell them anything!!" I was panicking, my voice kept cracking. Was he gong to believe me or was he going to hurt me again. I really didn't want to get hurt anymore.

"LIAR!!" he yelled, he raised his arm up and I remembered all the bruises I saw this morning: my black eye the black and blue on my arm, and the blood in my hair. The doorbell rang. I ran to my room when my dad went to answer it.

"What do you want Caleb? I thought you would get the message when i disconnected the phone lines." my dad spat at Caleb

"I want to see her! Let me see her!" Caleb yelled at him.

"NO!!" and with that my dad slammed the door in his face. I ran to the window and closed the blinds. I didn't want Caleb to see me with all the bruises. But I wanted to tell him everything, I didn't want my life to end up like my dream. My dad didn't bother me for the rest of the night. I figured he was drinking in his room or study. I went out to the kitchen and got something to eat. After I ate, I walked through the living room the second staircase to go up stairs when someone grabbed my arm. It was my dad.

"Sarah don't go I need you." he said. he though I was my mother. I couldn't move, thinking about what he would do.

"DAD!! IT'S ME!! IT'S SHAWNA!!" I yelled "DAD LET GO!!" he pushed my head against the wall, hitting in the same place as my last scar. He fell to the floor and started begging.

"Sarah please, please. Don't go!" he grabbed onto my left leg and started squeezing, until it went numb. Then he grabbed my right leg and squeezed it but this time I was able to get out of his grasp. And ran to my room. He didn't move from that spot.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you do when you can't tell the truth?"

Again I woke up to a throbbing head. Now my legs and arms hurt too. I had to start school tomorrow what am I going to tell everyone, Caleb, Melanie, all my friends.

I got off my bed to inspect my bruises in the mirror, they were worse. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top -my pajamas- and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I saw my dad outside on the lawn chair passed out with yet again empty bottles.

When I got into the shower the warm water stung my bruises, then started to numb them. And that felt good. I took a short shower so I could be in my room when my dad woke up. When I got out I missed the warm water against my skin, but I had to get out quickly. After I dressed I opened the door, and there he was. His eyes were black, and cold unfocused.

He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall. I couldn't breathe .

"DAD!" I yelled with the air I had left. "St…..STO…STOP! I…..I……I… CA…N'T…..BRE..THE!" he let me go, and took one step back. " You look too much like her." he whispered in a firm voice "I can fix that." I gasped, and he punched me in my already black eye. Then left me there, and went to his room. I ran to the kitchen grabbed a whole bottle of advil, 2 water bottles, and all the food I could fit in my arms.

Then ran to my room. I took the advil ate a little something. Then blew out and straightened my hair. I needed to get it perfect so I could cover the bruises on my neck. After that I took all the school supplies I had bought with my mom at the beginning of the summer and shoved them into my bag for school. Next I went to my closet to pick out what i would wear tomorrow to show as less skin as possible.

It was supposed to be almost 90 degrees tomorrow so everyone would be wearing shorts. But I couldn't because of the bruises on my legs, so I took out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt, that I could wear to hide the bruises on my arms. Then I took out one of my hats, that could pull down far enough to cover my black eye.

My dad wasn't in the house when I woke up, so I was good to get ready in peace.

After I ate and got dressed I went to the mirror in my room, and put on cover up to help hide the bruises on my face. It didn't help at all. I was worried how my first day of sophomore year would go, especially what everyone would say.

Usually when I take the bus in the morning I sit with Caleb, or Melanie. I knew that I couldn't now, or they would start asking questions.

I still had twenty minutes left until the bus would come, so I just sat on the porch steps waiting. That's when I started thinking. When is this going to stop? When will he realize what he's doing? Why is he doing this? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a honk. It was coming from the bus.

I was the second stop on the bus route, and Caleb's was the third. I have to admit that I was scared about what was going to happen. I need him. I need him to help me. But I can't tell him, I can't tell him anything. The bus started moving and I sat down towards the middle of the bus. I put my backpack on the inside of the seat and sat at the end of it so no one would sit with me.

Then he came on the bus. I slouched in my seat hoping he wouldn't notice me. He noticed, and he and Melanie came to sit in the seat next to me.

"Shawna?" he said to me.

"Caleb?" I said, but stared straight ahead.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked me. I wasted to say no, but I spoke before I thought about it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said acidly. I pulled my hat down farther.

"Your dad disconnected the phone lines. And you won't answer your cell phone. " He stated.

"My phone's broken." I stated back. "How did your phone break? And why is there a black and blue mark on your arm." he asked

"That's none of your business!" I spat at him.

"You're my best friend. Of coarse it's my business!" He spat back

"Just leave me alone!" With that I got up and moved to the last seat on the bus. To be as far away from him as possible.

After getting off the bus I didn't have to go to my locker since it was the first day, and went through the hallways to get to my class. Which Caleb was in with me.

I sat down in class, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring to start the first period. Everyone walked in and took a seat. I saw Caleb walk in with a worried expression on his face, and sit down next to me. I moved farther down in my seat, so he could see as less of me as possible.

The teacher Mr. Conlan then called the class to order making all the side conversations stop. Kara Strizer, one of the smartest, richest girls in the class was sitting in the front row. She absolutely despised me for what reason I don't know. But no matter what the reason she hated me with every fiber of her bean. She raised her hand after looking at me and I knew what she was about to do.

"Mr. Conlan?" she asked in her squeaky annoying voice. "Um…. I believe that it is school policy that there are no hats allowed in class." she looked over at me and gave wide grin. Mr. Conlan look at his student list so he could figure out our names then said " Thank you Miss. Strizer you are quite right," he nodded at Kara then looked to me. "Miss. West I am going to have to ask you to please remove your hat." everyone one in the class stared at me when just pulled the hat down further. Caleb leaned over and whispered "Shawna take off the hat, it's not a big deal." then whispered back "yes it is." he slumped back into his seat knowing that _he wouldn't be able to make me take it off._

"_Miss. West did you hear me?" Mr. Conlan asked me._

"_Yes I heard you!" I practically yelled. I slowly started to take the hat off then, I just yanked it off. There were gasps, and 'oh my gods' coming from the rest of the class when they saw my black eye and the other bruises on my head._

_Caleb raised his hand and Mr. Conlan Called on him. "Mr. Conlan do you mind if I take Shawna to the nurse?"_

"_No of coarse not. You and Shawna both take out things I'll write you a pass ." since I hadn't taken my stuff out Caleb just grabbed my backpack and his then took the pass. " Come on Shawna "he said when he walked by my desk. I reluctantly got up and followed him we walking through the first hallway in silence then he stopped in the middle of another where there were no classrooms and pulled me into a tight hug. "Shawna, what happened to you?" he asked me looking down at my face. When he pulled away I knew what I had to do. I had to lie to him, no matter how much it hurt._

"_Nothing. I just fell down the stairs." I reassured him._

"_I have a hard time believing that." he said. "I know something's wrong why won't you tell me what it is!" now he was yelling. I was on the verge of breaking down and telling him everything. But I bit my lip and silent tears started flowing down my cheeks. _

"_Because I can't!!" I started yelling. "I can't so leave me alone!" I took my backpack from his hand and started walking toward the health office tears still falling from my eyes. I turned back for one second, and saw the shocked expression on his face. And just whispered "go back to class."_

_When I got to the health office, the nurse treated my eye. -but it didn't help very much-. I made sure not to let her see the bruises on my neck. She let me go and she told me that she called my dad to come take me home. I was shocked why would she do that?_

_My dad walked in the office to get me, and started flirting with the nurse. He wasn't drunk, but I knew he was angry. We drove home in silence. Meaning that what was coming would be worse. _

_I walked in the house and he went crazy. He threw down everything that was in his way, then went to his room. Probably to get a drink, and I ran to my room closing but not locking the door. _

_I started pacing back and forth in front of my bed. Then I made a decision, if it kept getting worse I would leave. I don't know where I'll go but I just have to get out . I went to my closet got out my small duffel bag and started packing the essential things would need if I left. An extra toothbrush, I brush, a pair of jeans, shirts, jacket, and anything else I could think of. _

_I put my bag on he bed and but my backpack next to it. I didn't hear anything coming from my dads room or the living room so the only thing I could do was sleep. So that's what I did._

_I woke up when my door swung open hitting the wall hard. I looked over to the clock, it was 9:30. My dad burst in with a bottle in his hands looked at the duffle bag on my bed and started yelling. "SO YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME TO! HUH?!" he pulled me by the arm and threw me to the floor, then proceeded to kick me in the stomach. He took a couple steps back and looked at me. I stood up clutching my stomach. _

"_DAD!! PLEASE STOP!! STOP DRINKING!! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! GIVE UP!!" I yelled. After that he hit me right my the mouth. I could feel the blood coming out., and the tears falling down my face. It hurt. I can't even say how much it hurt._

_I stepped back towards the wall, and he made the same movement. He pulled me forward the pushed me into the other wall by my closet. He put so much force in it that me hitting the wall sounded like a gun shot. I also heard a cracking sound come from my arm, and my stomach. With that made dad walked out of my room, leaving me bleeding and broken._


	5. only hope

**Hey, so this is chapter 5. i already have part of the story written so the chapters aren't really where each of them stop i just had to edit a lot, and when i say a lot i mean _a lot_. which is why the chapters are so short. i hateit when othe ppl write short chapters but then i go an write short ones. sorry about that. o.k then here's chapter 5 "only hope" review, subscribe, add as favorite. the more reviews i get the sooner i update. peace out cub scout :)**

* * *

"Only Hope"

I sat there for at least a half an hour then got up closed and locked my door and grabbed my bag with my all with my left arm, and had my right arm tight against my body. Trying to ignore the pain I was in.

I opened the window with my left arm and climbed out. I started running towards the back yard, and into the woods. I had to go to Caleb. I couldn't go anywhere else, with my arm like this. I didn't stop I just kept running. When I reached Caleb's house almost all the lights were on. Good they were awake.

There were fresh tears falling down my face when I knocked on the door. Someone opened it immediately.

"SHAWNA!" they yelled, it was Melanie. "OH MY GOD SHAWNA! WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled again.

"my dad." I whispered that made a whole new round of hysterics come out. Melanie grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. She knew I was getting the blood from my face on her shirt but she didn't care. She walked me into the house.

"Caleb! Mom! Dad!" she yelled, her voice cracked. She was panicking. They all came rushing down the stairs. Caleb got to me first. Took my face in he hands wiped the tears from my face. Then hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Caleb, I should have told you. I should have told you before it got worse!" he pulled me closer to his chest. "Ow, Ow. Ow!" my arm was being pressed hard against my stomach.

"What?" he asked me.

"My arm,…….and stomach." Caleb's dad walked over and inspected my arm.

"It's broken." Caleb's face turned red with anger. "Come on Shawna. Let's get you to a hospital."

When we got to the hospital Brian, and Caleb walked in with me to the ER room. While Melanie, and their mom Susan sat in the waiting room.

The doctor told us that I had a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a concussion. I didn't want to stay, but they insisted on keeping me here. Caleb agreed. He was always looking over me.

The doctors taped up my broken ribs, put a cast on my arm and bandaged up my head. They needed to give me pain medication, which made me sleep. So I was on and off sleeping - but I couldn't remember what happened when I was awake- so it was basically like I was asleep the whole time.

I felt a tugging on my arm. "Shawna. Shawnaaaaaaaaaa." I heard someone saying my name. So I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Caleb asleep in a chair on the other side of the room and Melanie was sitting by my side I started to sit up but something held me back. There was a monitor attached to my arm.

"Ughhh," I groaned " I hate hospitals.

"Don't worry you'll be out of hear in no time." Melanie told me. I was glad to hear her say that.

"Thank god for that." I said . "Hey, what time is it?' Melanie took out her phone . Turned it on and handed it to me. The phone said 2:30. "What's the date?"

"ummm" She stopped. What's the big deal it's just a date.

"Melanie, it's just the date." I stated

"OK it's………September 6th."

"WHAT!! I ALREADY MISSED SCHOOL!" I just started school, and with my grades from last year. I can't afford to miss to many days of school.

"Shh! Do you want to wake Caleb up?!" No I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful.

"why did _you _wake me up in the first place?" I asked her

"Well I was sleeping right here. You kept moving which woke me up, so I woke you up." she giggle and I smiled. I decided to change the subject and ask some questions.

"How long have you and him been here?" she took her time answering the question.

"I got back here last night, and Caleb had been here every day you have." I was shocked. "He wouldn't leave your side. We had to force him to go home, so he could shower up and rest. The as soon as he was ready he came straight back. He really is your best friend." she told me, and gave a dramatic sniffle.

"Don't worry Melanie. You know I love you more. Your my best girl friend." I reassured her. She laughed, and I joined in.

"Ah ha1 I knew it! I can't wait to tell Caleb he's going to be so jealous Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep. See you in a couple of hours." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I dreamed I was in an open field. There were flowers every where, and I could hear the sound of a stream coming from close by. I laid down. The sun was shining on my and the warmth felt good. I wasn't alone in the field. Caleb and Melanie were with me. It was then that I realized that they had always been there for me when I needed them, and I don't want them to ever leave me. They're my family my only real family now.

I opened my eyes, and just like she said Melanie was sitting there. Now she was reading a magazine.

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" she asked me.

"Very good actually. I had a nice dream." I told her about my dream, and she explained that they would never leave me no matter what. I liked that she said, now I was the happiest I could be. For the moment.

"O.K. now this is the one time that I I actually do have to leave. I have to take a shower. I feel disgusting." we both laughed. Then she had to leave. It wasn't until then that I noticed Caleb wasn't there.

So I just sat there counting the tiles on the ceiling. I got up to 68 when I heard the door close. I looked over, but there was nobody there. So I went back to counting the ceiling tiles. 69, 70, 71.

"BOO!!"

"Ah" I made a loud scream but Caleb covered my mouth after 1 second, and the heart rate monitor slowed down.

"Oh my god Caleb! Your scared me half to death!" he chuckled and sat down in the seat next to me. "So besides trying to give me a heart attack what have you been doing today?"

"Nothing really. When I woke up, I talked to Melanie, then I just watched you sleep." I blushed at that.

"Well that must have been interesting." I said sarcastically.

"Actually it was. Did you know you smile when you sleep?" he asked me.

"How am I supposed to know if I smile when I sleep. I don't record myself." laughed and he joined in a second later. "do you have a mirror on you?" I asked him

"Why do you need a mirror?" he asked me

" I want to see how my bruises look." I stated looking down at my hands. That wiped the smile off his face. "Well/" I said.

"How about I just tell you how they look?" I nodded and he continued. "you still have black eye, but it's not as bad, and your arms and legs are bruised. Plus your arm is broken. Obviously." he said as he picked up my broken arm. "oh and by the way you have another visitor."

I looked at him confused. Who else -besides his family- would be here?

"Who is it?" I asked him, he didn't answer. "Caleb. Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Nope." he said staring up at the ceiling. "you'll have to see for yourself." he walked over to the door and opened it, just a little so I couldn't see who was there. "Come on it." he said. He walked back in the room and a few feet behind him walked in a tall man. He had a baseball hat on that was pulled down so I couldn't see his face. Then he looked up. I froze. Then looked at Caleb.

* * *

**Cliffy!! sorry i had to do it, that's what keeps you reading. Do you think you know who came to visit her? Take a guess and if you get it right i'll send you a preview of the next chapter!! :)**

**THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.** **And yes I know it's sad. I keep getting reviews telling me it's sad but thats what i write. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND KEEP READING!!**

** 3Fanpire Em**


	6. Chapter 6

Why would Caleb let him come here. Didn't Melanie tell him that it was my dad! That it was all his fault! After I looked at Caleb I knew it. Melanie didn't tell him. I looked back at my dad.

Still frozen there. Silent tears started to fall down my cheeks. Caleb looked at me confused. I looked at my dad.

"Get out." I whispered. "Shawna." He said. "GET OUT!" I yelled at him. "YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO COME HERE!!!" "Shawna, what are talking about?" Caleb asked me, but I

ignored him. "JUST GET OUT!" I yelled at my dad. But he just stood there. "WHY WON"T YOU LISTEN?! JUST LEAVE!" the tears kept pouring out of my eyes. After seeing that my dad left.

For a few minutes I just sat there sobbing with Caleb watching me. "Shawna," Caleb whispered "Why did you do that?" He asked. "You really have no idea?" I sobbed. He shook his

head. This made me sob even more.! "Look at me Caleb!" I yelled at him because he had look away. "Look at my broken arm! Look at my eye1" he stared at me, confused. "Caleb, HE

DID THIS TO ME!!!!!" Caleb looked at me anger flushed through his face. "Shawna, why didn't you tell me!?" he asked. I couldn't tell if the anger was for me or my father. "I told

Melanie." I whispered, I didn't want her to get in trouble for not telling him. "and please don't tell anyone else about him. I don't want him locked up somewhere. Especially not now."

what was I saying? I hate him I want him to leave me alone, but I guess it would be a good idea to not have him put away. Caleb got up and walked toward the door. "Where are you

going?" I asked him. "I'll be right back" he stated. I didn't want to be alone, but I just nodded my head and let him go. I sat there for what seemed like hours. Wondering what

everyone else was doing. Then I heard people yelling. "Dad! She can't go back there!" "Give me one good reason why?!" It was Caleb and his dad arguing about me. "Because!" nice

Caleb couldn't come up with anything better than that. "Just leave it alone Caleb! She is going back with her father!" Brian said. "NO!" Caleb yelled "She can't go back with him!" "Oh,

and why is that?" Brian said in a calm, but sarcastic tone. "Because….." Caleb started. No Caleb! I wanted to yell. Don't say anything. "Because?" Caleb! No! NO! don't answer him.

"Because he's the one that did that to her!!!!!!" I gasped. "CALEB!" I yelled. And he came rushing through the door. Leaving his father shocked in the hallway. "I'm sorry Shawna! I'm

so sorry!" I looked away. He came over and took my face in his hands. "I'm sorry." he said. I looked up at him. And I saw the sorrow in his eyes. "You promised." I whispered. He let go

of my face and sat down in the chair next tome. "I had to." he said "No you didn't have to!" I said acidly but still in a whisper. "Yes I did! He was going to take you back! He was going

to leave you there with him, and this would just start all over!" we sat in silence. Where would I go now? By telling Brian, Caleb screwed up the only place I have to live. "Now I have

no where to live." I stated. Caleb chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Silly girl. Don't you know the reason my dad and I were fighting?" I shook my head, confused. (yet again) "I

told him you were going to live with us. I'm sure Melanie wouldn't mind having a room mate." A wide smile flashed across my face. "I would love that. Just like having a sister. But what

does your dad think now, since he knows?" I asked. " I'm not sure. You yelled at me before I got his answer." I giggled. " I think I'll go ask now." I started to sit up but groaned. It hurt

to move. "I'll tell them to bring you pain medication." I groaned again, and he laughed. The nurse came in and gave me the pain medication making me fall asleep… felt like I had been

asleep for days, and given my track record for sleeping I probably was. I opened my eyes and sat up. It didn't hurt to do that anymore. But something was different. I wasn't in the

hospital bed. I was in a regular bed, it was Melanie's bed. How did I get here. knock, knock. the door opened and Melanie walked in. "Morning sunshine!" she said. "How was your

sleep?" I looked at her happy, bubbly self. Wasn't she weirded out that I was in her bed.? "It was pretty good," I said. "Considering I don't know why I'm in your bed." She smiled at

me. "Oh this isn't my bed." I stared at her. "It's yours." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Shawna, look around the room," she sighed. I did what she said and looked around. It

wasn't her stuff in the room. It was mine. "Melanie, this isn't your room is it!" "Wow! That took you a long time! And yes. This is your room!" I smiled as wide as I could. Then hugged

her as hard as could. "So I'm guessing you like it.?" she giggled "I LOVE IT!" I said. " But I do have one question." she nodded, and I continued "Where is your room?" "I'm in Caleb's

room!" she smiled. I remember her always saying how much she wanted Caleb's room. It was bigger, which is better with all the clothes she has. Not to mention the amazing view.

"Then where is Caleb's room?' I asked "He's in the guestroom now." "Wouldn't it be the right thing for me to stay in the guest room? Also how did u get me, and all of my stuff here?" I

asked. I was wondering what they had to do to get all my stuff without my dad knowing. "Well you were dead asleep because of the pain killers. So that was easy. Then mom stayed

with you while Caleb, dad, and I went to your house to get all of your stuff." she paused "When we got to your house the door was wide open . The living room had over 20 empty

beer bottles. The kitchen had even more. Your dad wasn't home, which was good. But when we passed by the bathroom… we…we saw your blood on the wall." Melanie was on the

verge of tears. "That's where he made me hit my head." I whispered. " yeah." she said, whispering too. "when we got up to your room, practically everything was broken. Your

computer, your phone all the glass of the picture frames were shattered, and…" Melanie stopped. "Melanie, what?" she looked down at her hands. "He wrote 'slut', 'life ruined', and

'idiot' on the walls. Caleb started freaking out after we saw your room. he was actually going to go and find your dad ," I was about to say something but she ignored me and

continued. "we stopped him, got all your non-destroyed things and brought them here. Set them up without waking you. And here we are."

* * *

**Hey guys, so the document editor thingy wouldn't let me use the tab button so I decided not to use the it and instead i just pressed enter each time i reached the end of the line, Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. ttyl.**

** ~Fanpire Em**


	7. Chapter 7

"And so the day begins"

After I got ready Melanie and I walked downstairs. We went into the kitchen and got some food, then went to the T.V. and played some rock band. Which I can proudly crushed her in.

Videogames were probably the only thing I could do better than the perfect Melanie.

"So Shawna, what do you want to do today?" she asked me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked. She started to speak but I interrupted before she could give me her answer. "Besides shopping." I said. She frowned.

"Fine." she huffed. "then that leaves us with nothing to do."

"Where's that brother of yours? Maybe he can help us come up with something to do." I suggested.

"Ugh. He's out with Tristan again. With all the time they spend together your would think he's dating Caleb not me." she said seriously.

"Well, they would make a cute couple." I laughed. She pushed me off the couch and started laughing with me.

"You know Shawna," she started. The laughing put aside. "My dad's going to the police tonight when he gets home from work." I stood up and she did the same.

"WHAT! Why?"

"He did this to you, and we can't just let him get away with it!" she yelled. Caleb and Tristan walked in through the front door stopping our argument. Tristan walked in between the two of us. Caleb stood behind.

"What's going on here? Best friends fighting is never a good sign." Tristan was able to calm us down when he said best friends. Then looked at me (really the scars on my face) then looked back to Melanie. "Well is someone going to answer me?" I sat down on the couch and leaned against the side. Caleb walked over to me and put his hand on my scar. "You know

why we have to do this." I knew it was true, but I still didn't want it to happen. He is my dad, and my mom's gone. I don't want to loose him too. "Shawna. Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?!" I whispered. "Sure go ahead, lock my dad up! I don't care!" Without thinking about it I started to cry. Caleb was next to me in

a second. "Everything is falling apart." I sobbed.

"It's O.k. Shh…We're gonna get through this together. Every step of the way." Melanie started crying too. I didn't know why but either way she did. Tristan took her upstairs to the loft, and I sat there with Caleb. he hummed classical music and when my crying stopped I fell asleep. I felt like a baby, and I really didn't

want Caleb to be my dad. Come to think of it I don't want my dad to be my dad. I woke up to find my head laying on Caleb's lap, and his head slummed over the back of the couch. So I

didn't wake him, I got up slowly. then headed toward the was the with Tristan, in the middle of a kiss. "Uh hummm…" I said. They didn't hear me. So I cupped my hands around my

mouth and said "Excuse me! Love birds? Friend in the room!" I startled Melanie then she ran over to hug me. "I'm so sorry Shawna." She said "There's nothing to be sorry for. You told

me a fact, and I might have overreacted" I laughed "I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have told you like that. Are you going to be O.K?" she asked "You know I think I will be, as soon as I crush

you again at rock band." I told her. "You are so on." just like that we ran to the T.V and started playing. After we woke Caleb up he joined and so did Tristan. Of coarse after they

joined I didn't win but I did do better than Mel, as usual. So that's how the day went. After everyone grew tired of video games, probably because I beat them at almost everything

even when we played Halo, (I was surprised by that) Tristan went home and everyone took showers . Brian would be back from work soon, and I decided to go with him when he went

to the police, it's what had to be done. Caleb and Melanie were upstairs in their rooms, I was downstairs watching T.V when the doorbell rang. "Hey Shawna can you get the door? It's

probably just dad. He might have left his key at home!" Caleb yelled down to me. "Sure!" I told him. I got up, unlocked the door an opened it. Standing there wasn't who I thought it

would be. It wasn't Brian. "Hello my dear Shawna. Haven't seen you in a couple days. Why haven't you come home?" he looked up from underneath his baseball cap. There were dark

circles under his eyes telling me he hadn't slept. I couldn't think of anything to say I just stood there in front of the door, staring at him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he

laughed, then walked passed me into the house. "Never been inside this house before . It's……nice. I guess. So this is what you get when you leave? HUH?! YOU GET A NICE HOUSE,

AND A NEW FAMILY?! AND ALL I GET IS…WAIT I GET NOTHING! NOTHING!" why was he yelling? Why couldn't Caleb or Melanie hear him? He started coming towards me I just backed

away until I hit the wall. He came close just inches away from me. His hand wrapped around my neck. Not again………. He threw me to the ground I fell on part of the glass coffee table,

crushing the side. "Shawna?," Caleb, and Melanie yelled simultaneously. "What's going on down there?" Caleb asked alone this time. I got up and ran to the stairs I was halfway up

them, but my dad was too fast. He grabbed onto my ankle and started pulling me back down. "NOOOOO!!!!," I screamed. "LET GO!!!!!!!" Caleb and Melanie came running to the stairs.

By the time they reached them I was already back down the stairs. "Ah," my dad said looking up at them. They stared in shock. "Melanie! Caleb! Good of you to come. Your just about

to see the show." I gasped, and before I knew it my dad took my head and bashed against the wall by the stairs. I heard a blood curdling scream. It wasn't until I was on the floor that

I realized it was coming from me. Caleb and Melanie came rushing down the stairs. Melanie was leaning over me. One of her hands on my head the other wiping the tears from my

went to my dad. I couldn't see what was going on but I heard someone grunt, then a few minutes later I heard a thud from someone falling to the floor. Then Caleb was standing over

me too, the side by his lip was bleeding but there wasn't too much damage. "Caleb." I whispered "I'm here Shawna. We're both here. Forever." I smiled and closed my eyes. my head

was now on Melanie's lap, blood still coming out. Could still hear what Melanie and Caleb were saying to each other. "We have to get her back to the hospital." I heard Caleb murmur.

"There's a lot of blood coming out." "Caleb. We can't. neither of us have our license." Melanie said. "I have my permit and this is an emergency." "What about him," I felt Melanie look

over to my dad "we can't just leave him here." we heard a the garage door open and a car door slam. "Thank god!" Caleb said relieved. I heard someone walk into the room. "Oh My

God!" It was Susan. "What's going on here!? What happened!?" " Mom!!!" I heard Melanie yell "Call and ambulance mom! I don't what's going to happen to her. Her dad slammed her

head pretty hard." "Her father! HER FATHER!!!!!" Susan yelled. Her yelling was making the throbbing in my head all the worse. "Caleb?" I whispered "I'm right here Shawna." he

whispered to me. "I'm right here." "Make it go away." I cried " Make the pain go away." "I will. Don't worry." he assured me "Don't leave me." "I won't." he whispered. "I'll be here."

"forever" he mumbled not meaning to be heard. But I heard, making me smile. Caleb my best friend in in the whole world was here helping me now. He wouldn't let anything happen to

me again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Another Change" There was a lot of work to make up from the days I missed, but all is good. My work is made up, and I have a steady B+ average, instead of my usual A but I'm just happy I'm not failing. Today was Friday. TGIF!!!!- thank god it's fridya (yes I meant to say fridya. If you don't know what it means watch Sabrina the teenage witch.) It's been over four months since I moved in with Caleb and Melanie, and everything's been going great. Susan and Brian are my official guardians until I graduate high school. I have Melanie's old room even though I protested, and couldn't be happier with my life. It was about a month ago that I started feeling differently towards Caleb. I talked to Melanie about it and she told me she felt the same way when she and Tristan started dating. This made me nervous. If I liked Caleb how can I tell if he feels the same way? Or what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way? I'm living in his house for god's sake! Melanie had told me that he talked to her about feeling the same way about me, and that she told him that I felt the same way to. Of course I yelled at her for that but if what she says is true then Caleb and I feel the same way so what's stopping us. But for now I decided to just leave it the way it was. Everything was going great. Or so it thought. As Caleb, Melanie, and I walked to Melanie's shiny new, sleek black convertible, I saw another car just across the parking lot. But just couldn't place where I recognized the car from. Melanie saw me looking at the car and asked me "Shawn? (nickname) Why are you staring at that car?" "I recognize it from somewhere." I said to the both of them. "I just don't remember where." After the last incident with my dad some of my older memories were lost. Nothing major just like where things were placed in my room, and what kind of cars people had. So like I said, nothing big.

"Are you sure you know the car?" Melanie asked "There are a thousand cars that look the same."

"Yeah Mel I'm sure I recognize it. I just wish I could remember where I've seen it before." I said frustrated.

"Shawna?" Caleb asked his voice seemed to crack a little at the end of my name but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah Caleb?" he didn't answer just kept looking at the car. "Caleb? To you know who's car it is?" I asked him. He nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Melanie pried "Whose is it? I feel so out of the loop now you each recognize the car and I don't." she muttered whether to us or to herself I don't know but either way that didn't keep Caleb from talking to her about what she said.

"No one cares if you don't recognize the car this is important!" Caleb yelled at her.

"Well if it's so important why don't you tell us whose it is!" Melanie yelled back.

Caleb's eyes softened, but there was something I couldn't understand. There was fear.

"Shawna," he turned to me. "It's your mom." As if she was called my mother stepped out of her car and looked toward me.

"Oh my god." I said to myself. What is she doing here? I could tell Caleb and Melanie were thinking the same thing when each of them grabbed onto my hands. As scared as I was I still didn't miss the tingling feeling I felt in the hand that Caleb was holding onto.

I made a step forward but they held me back. "Shan what do you think you're doing?!" Melanie whispered.

"I'm going to go see what she wants." I whispered back.

"Shawn she left you! She's the reason your dad did what he did to you and you're just going to go to her." Melanie said in a louder whisper.

"Mel she didn't know what would happen, and now I need to go and see what she wants with me." Caleb let go of my hand and Melanie did the same.

"O.k." Melanie said reluctantly. "We'll wait here." As I took one step forward Caleb latched onto my hand and pulled me back.

"Don't let her talk you into anything. Not yet." He told me and I nodded. When I was about to turn away he brushed the hair out of my face, then placed his hand on my cheek. I could see his eyes looking from my eyes to my lips, until finally he leaned in and kissed me. Slowly I started kissing him back, until Melanie made a coughing noise and we split from each others embrace.

I grimaced at Melanie, but she was jumping up and down with a smile so wide I swear I thought her face was going to break, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Finally!" she screamed. Some of the students that hadn't made it to their cars stopped to look at us, but looked away quickly since there wasn't much going on.

I turned back to Caleb and smiled, he smiled back and said "Hurry back." I nodded and walked toward my mom still smiling.

"That was quite a show." My mother said as soon as I was close enough to hear.

"Yeah whatever." I muttered. "So Sarah what do I owe this great surprise?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, and you will most defiantly not call me by my first name." She ordered

"Fine _mother_ what do you want." I asked in a slightly nicer voice.

"I want you to come with me. I miss you." She told me.

I scoffed. "You miss me?! HAH! Yeah right, you never miss anyone. You don't even care for anyone else. Never have, never will, and I'm defiantly not going anywhere with you!" she tried to take my arm but I took a step back.

"What has your father been telling you!" she yelled

"MY FATHER?! MY FATHER! WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK _MY FATHER_! HE'S LOCKED UP IN JAIL!" I yelled back at her. Now people were starting to stop and watch the new show happening.

"What the hell did you do to him!" She screamed at me.

"What did I do to him!? Don't you mean what he did to me?!" I kept my voice slightly lower than hers since not many people knew why my dad was in jail. Just that he was.

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled "You're just an ungrateful brat. Always have been always will be!" She told me repeating my own words. "And I know that he wouldn't do anything to you since I told him not to."

"Well, it looks like he didn't listen to you, and who would want to? You a liar, a cheat, and you'll never be anything more." I said with every bit of venom that she had used to yell at me.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, there was impact to the right side of my face, and I heard screaming and a door closing. Then I saw what seemed like a hundred people racing towards me and my mother's car speeding off.

I slowly got up recognizing the throbbing feeling on my cheek. When I was on my feet Caleb and Melanie were telling all the people that saw the 'accident' as the called it to leave.

Caleb got to me before his sister and kissed my red cheek, which honestly made it feel better. "Are you o.k.?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get home so I can get some ice on my cheek." He nodded and the three of us walked over to the car and got in.

The ride home was silent and when we got inside I rushed straight to the kitchen, took out a paper towel and wrapped it around an ice pack. Immediately my cheek began to feel better.

I walked up to Caleb's room, and saw the door was closed. I took the ice pack off my cheek and knocked on the door. He didn't answer. I slowly turned the knob, to walk in. Caleb was lying on his bed listening to his ipod.

"Caleb?" I could hear his ipod blasting from the doorway. Walking over to his bed I turned it down, and changed it to classical music. He didn't even notice I was there. Caleb looked so peaceful sleeping, I decided not to wake him instead I lay down next to him and moved his arm around my shoulder. That afternoon I fell asleep next to the guy of my dreams and forgot all that went on just a half hour earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Being Together"_

_Behind my closed eyelids I saw a flash, and heard a high squeal. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Melanie jumping up and down like a two ear old._

"_Awwwwwww, isn't that cute." She squealed again looking at us. _

_Caleb took a pillow from his bed and threw it at her. "Hey! What was that for?!" She yelled at him._

"_For being born." He yelled back. With a "hmph" she stomped out of the room like a five year old, leaving me and Caleb laughing._

_As I watched Melanie stomp away, I could see out of the corner of my eye Caleb looking down at me. So I turned my head and looked at him._

"_What?" I asked_

"_Nothing I was just wondering why your in my bed?" He said. Oh snap. Now how do I explain that when we got home yesterday I went into his room while he was sleeping and decided it was a good idea to put his arm around me and sleep next to him. I think this is going to have different consequences then I thought. He's probably going to think I'm some crazy girlfriend that won't leave him alone. I looked down and started twisting my hands._

"_Uhh…well….you see." Maybe the truth would be best I decided "Erm, okay when we got home yesterday I came to see you and you were sleeping so I decided to just, lay down with you?" I stuttered._

_I looked back up at Caleb to see that he was smiling at me. "Wh-" then realization hit me. __His arm had tightened around me!_ he was awake! "Oh my god Caleb, you were awake!" I half yelled.

"Maybe." He said, with an innocent look on his face. Now how could I be mad at that.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I whined., playfully hitting his arm.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment?" he said making his answer sound more like a question.

"Yeah sure. Oh and I would like to personally thank you for making me feel like an idiot before." I said sarcasm dripping off every word.

"That's want I'm here for." He smiled and I hit him again. He rubbed the spot I hit and mumbled "That hurt."

"Good. You should know better than to try and make your girlfriend look like an idiot." I mumble.

"I'm sorry." He said, using his hand to bring my chin up so I was looking at him while he gave me a puppy dog face.

"You should know better than to use that look with me, but either way I give." I laughed. "You're forgiven." 

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "Thank you." 

We sat there for about two minutes before I decided it was time to get ready for the day.

Slowly I started getting up, but Caleb pulled me back down. "Where do you think your going?" He asked me pouting.

"To go take a shower and change. And if you haven't noticed we're still in the same clothes as yesterday." I laughed.

"Yeah I forgot about that. Okay well go shower up I'm going to, too." Again I got up to be pulled back by Caleb yet again.

"What now?" I whined

"You forgot something." He told me.

"Oh, really and what would tha-" Before I could finish he kissed me. It wasn't like our first kiss, I can't explain it. But it was different part of it could be because we didn't have a hundred other student watching us, either way I could defiantly feel that I was falling for Caleb, and I mean falling hard. "Well, I'm really glad I didn't forget that." I smiled.

After that a took a shower refreshing myself and changed into a pair of red skinny jeans, my black and white converse, and a white t-shirt with a black vest on it.

I ate 2 cookie dough pop-tarts, brushed my teeth, and blew out my hair so it was nice and wavy. I was going to straighten my hair but I can't find flat iron. There's only one person that likes to randomly stealing my stuff, Melanie. Every once in awhile she likes to have her fun with me. Meaning she would take something right before she knows I need to use it then not give it back until she can give me a make-over or something ridiculous like that.

I went out to the hallway right next to the railing above the kitchen and called her. "Melanie!?" I yelled

'"Yes?" She's asked innocently from the staircase. 

"Where's my flat iron?" I asked in the same voice.

"Why I have no idea what you mean sister dearest" She giggled. Her referring to me as her sister always got to me somehow, so I set my anger aside and decided to just ask her reasoning.

"O.K. Melanie, I know there's a reason for you taking my flat iron- which I may add is stopping me from getting ready- so why don't you just tell me?" I sighed.

"It's orders from Caleb." She smiled. That's…..weird. Caleb- My boyfriend ordering Melanie- My 'sister'/ best friend to take something from me when he knows how much I hate it. This must be important.

"What's so important that you have orders from Caleb?" I asked.

"I've got a note from him to you explaining it all. So come down here and get it." Those words had me flying down the towards the staircase taking about two seconds.

I reached for the note that she was waving in front of her but she quickly moved it away and held it over her head. Since Melanie was taller than me it really didn't help my case.

"Melanie!" I whined "That's cheating" I gave her my best puppy dog eyed hoping she'll cave.

"You know that doesn't do anything," Darn it. I should really learn how she and Caleb do it so well. "But since you made a good attempt I'll give you the letter." She took my hand and put the letter straight in it. Then proceeded to walk around me so she could read it over my shoulder. 

I opened the letter addressed to My Shawna, and read the beautiful handwritten letter out loud. 

_Dear Shawna,_

_I have planned a special night for us,- as our first date. So dress formally and be ready for Melanie soon. See you later._

_- Cale_

_P.S. Go along with what Mel says. _

Smiling widely I turned to Melanie. "O.K. I'm in, but what does going along with this have to do with you stealing my flat iron?" I asked.

"I get to dress you." She told me. Immediately I began to protest, remembering the last time she dressed me up. We were just going to the beach and she had to do my hair and make-up perfectly. I mean seriously we were going to the beach it would all get messed up anyway, but that's the way Melanie thinks. But she quickly cut me off before I got my first word out.. "I know, I know you don't want me to, but I don't care. Caleb has given me direct orders. So shut it and march yourself straight upstairs to my bathroom."

I regretfully did what she said and walked up the stairs to her bathroom. On the counter was mounds of products from hairspray to nail polish.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Melanie you cannot be serious.?!" I screeched.

"Oh but I am. Now sit." she demanded. Again I did as she said not wanting to get her angry, now when Melanie gets angry you should run for her life. She may be small but man is she scary.

After and hour of poking, prodding, make-up applying and a whole bottle of hair spray Melanie finished, and all I had to do was get dressed.

"Okay Shawna, I want you to go back into my room and get dressed into what is set out, and don't look in a mirror yet! You'll get to soon enough. Get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good!" She smiled and ushered me into her room. On the bed sat the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It had (. or . or . or .com/4317.) describe dress blah blah blah. In a midnight blue color. I slowly slipped on the dress careful not to rip what seemed like delicate fabric. After adjusting the dress and zipping it up I put on the chain necklace laid out that had a small square diamond at the end. Melanie came in after I called her so I could ask what shoes to wear.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She scurried of to her giant closet and came out with a pair of black Mary Jane pumps.

"You have got to be kidding me Mel! I cannot wear heels." I complained

"Don't worry you'll be fine, and if you don't put them on by yourself in 10 seconds I could always make you." I quickly grabbed the shoes for her and slipped them on.

"Okay now lets take a look at you." she looked me up and down, and I do have to say it was a bit awkward, and fixed a few pieces of the dress, and moved a few pieces of my hair around. "Now for the final reveal."

She turned me around and I could hear Melanie moving some things around. "Okay now turn back around." When I did I looked straight into a full length mirror and saw someone completely different. My hair was gently curled and flowed to the middle of my back, and my make-up looked like it was done professionally. My eyes were a smoky black and I only had a little bit of clear lip gloss on.

Melanie stepped forward and gave me a small black purse, inside was a camera, my cell phone, and a change of shoes. I didn't get the change of shoes but I guess they're there for a reason.

"Okay Mel am I ready to go?" I asked, well more liked begged I really didn't want to go through more of her 'torture' anymore.

"Yes you are. Now let's get you to your first destination."

"You're coming with me?" I asked

"Well unless you rather walk five miles in high heels…' She trailed off.

"No, no ,no. Walking five feet in high heels is challenge enough. Let's go." Slowly Melanie helped me down the stairs to the front door. Once we stepped out she started walking me to the side of the house towards the driveway. There sitting in the driveway was a sleek black convertible.

"Oh my god! I knew you guys had money but WOW!" Melanie laughed at my comment and all but shoved me into the car. Once she was inside she put the keys in the ignition making the car purr to life, then put the top up.

"Hey why are you putting the top up?" I pouted

"I worked hard on your hair and I don't want all my hard work going to waste. Now turn the frown upside down." I laughed and strapped my self in.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Oh no, do not even try that face on me, because there is no way that I'm telling you where I'm dropping you off." I really, _really_ need to figure out how they do that puppy face, they can get me to do anything and yet I can't get one little answer with it.

"Wait dropping me off?" I asked nervous. "Caleb's going to be there right?'

"You'll see." She smirked

"Ugh I hate it when you say that. It always makes you seem so…..evil." I joked

"Ha ha, very funny." By now we were turning down a dirt road, and all I could see was tree, after tree, after tree. It's kind of like that movie we all watched together Friday nigh. Best friend who secretly hates her, says they're going to the movies when she 'get's lost' on the way there, and ends up on a dirt road surrounded by trees. They get out when it gets darker because they heard something. (yes they _get out_ of the safe car.) Best friend hits her on the back of the head with a rock and leaves her in the woods.

"Mel?" I asked

"Yeah?'

"Your not planning on taking me into the forest and killing me are you?" I asked. She started hysterically laughing. Yeah talking about my upcoming death sure is funny. She probably set me up ugh I don't want to die!

"Shawn do actually think I would dress you up, do our make-up perfectly to take you out and kill you?" Now that I think about it even though it is possible it is probably unlikely.

"Hey you never know." I laughed. Yeah you never know. As we passed by the trees I kept thinking what Caleb had planned, and why I was dressed to extravagantly. Whatever it is I know it will be special.


End file.
